Ice cold & Fire hot
by VampyReGODDess3354
Summary: sam is just an ordinary girl trying to become a pokemon mastter. But will she find love on the way? Needs a new title. rated T just incase.
1. Chapter 1

"Eevee!" I yelled as I ran through the dark after some group named "Team rocket".

Eevee squealed as she tried to get away but she was locked in a cage and couldn't get out.

"Pigeot, come out!" I said as I threw Pigeot's pokeball at them. Pigeot came out and soared into the sky. "Twister!" I yelled at him. Pigeot flapped his big wings in team rockets direction making a twister.

"Wobbuffet, use protect!" The girl yelled at her wobbuffet. Wobbuffet turned around and made a big force field over them. The twister hit the force field then dissappeared.

"Pigeot, aerial ace!" I shouted.

Pigeot swooped down and went for the wobbuffet.

"Wobbuffet, pyschic!" The girl yelled as they hopped into an air balloon.

"Wobba..." The Wobbuffet said as he sent my Pigeot into a tree.

"Pigeot!" I screamed as I ran over to him. He couldn't move. I sent it back into his ball and by that time, team rocket was gone.

"Eevee!" I cried into he night.

* * *

"What was that?" Brock asked as he and Ash walked to a pokemon center for a good night's sleep.

"I don't know," Ash said looking around.

"Pika!" Pikachu ran into the woods.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled after him as they followed him into the woods. Pikachu brought them to a river and on the other side was a beautiful girl sitting by a tree crying. She was thin but she had muscular calves. She had brown, long hair and rosey red lips. Her skin was a tanish color and her eyes were hazel.

"I wonder what's wrong," Brock whispered to himself as he waded into the river.

The girl looked up at Ash and Brock waded into the river. Pikachu hesitated and then swam across the river fast. He got out and ran to the girl.

"Pika?" Pikachu said and cuddled up with the girl. The girl giggled and stroked the pikachu. A hand was given to her. She looked up to see Brock's hand. She took it and she got up.

"Why are you crying?" Ash asked.

"Well," The girl said. "Some group named team rocket stole my Eevee."

"Team Rocket," Ash mumbled as he looked around.

"You're shivering. Let's get to a pokemon center. Then we can look for your eevee," Brock replied.

"I have a map," The girl said and took it out of her bag. "I'm Sam by the way."

"The names Brock and might I say you look gorgeous," Brock said as he kissed her hand.

"My names Ash," The other one said as he pulled Brock's ear.

"What were you doing out here at night anyway?" Brock said as he rubbed his ear.

"I was training my eevee to evolve into Umbreon. I have all the evolurions except umbreon and espeon," Sam said as we walked to the pokemon center right near by. "I loved all of the evolutions since I was little."

"The evolutions are pretty strong," Brock said.

"Yes, they are. I love them all the same. They are all my favorite," she whispered.

* * *

I could barely see on the way to the pokemon center. My eyes were still full of my tears. Brock was nice. He held me incase I fell or tripped on something. Ash kept looking into the woods to see if he could see team rocket. I took Typhlosions pokeball from my belt and held it in my hand. Just incase they came back. I heard a faint cry from a pokemon.

"Eevee!" I yelled and my eevee cried back.

I ran into the woods. Ash and Brock followed me. _I'm coming eevee. _I thought. I jumped over a log and stopped. I heard eevee's cry and ran to it.

"Sam!" Brock yelled from behind. "Wait up!"

I slowed a little but continued on. I was not going to let team rocket get away with my eevee. Eevee was so close now.

"Go Typhlosion!" I yelled as I jumped out of the trees and threw Typhlosions pokeball.

Typhlosion roared and looked around. There was no team rocket. Just a voice recording of an eevee. I sighed and looked around. Ash, Brock and Pikeachu caught up to me.

"Ash, Pikachu is not safe," As I said this, two nets came flying at Typhlosion and Pikachu. I tried to grab on to Typhlosions net but it was too fast.

"Score!" Team Rocket said from their balloons.

"An eevee," The boy said showing me my eevee.

"A Typhlosion," The girl said pointing to Typhlosion.

"And Pikachu," The meowth said pointing at pikachu.

"Pikachu, thunderbolt!" Ash said.

"Pika..." Pikachu mumbled then tried to let out a thunderbolt.

"Typhlosion, use flamethrower!" I yelled at him. He roared then fire came from his mouth.

Neither of the two attacks broke the nets.

"These nets are specially designed to catch Pokemon with sharp claws, fire, electric and ice attacks," The boy said as they started to float away.

_sharp claws, fire, electric and ice attacks... _

"Come out Tyranitar!" I shouted as I threw Tyranitar's ball.

He roared and looked up at team rockets balloon.

"Tyranitar, use shadow claw on that balloon," I said to him.

He roared again, jumped up high and slashed the balloon with his shadow claw. Team Rocket yelled an the balloon fell to the ground.

"Go Weezing!" The boy yelled as a weezing appeared.

"Go lickatongue!" The girl shouted and her lickatongue appeared.

"I'll handle this," I hissed to Ash and Brock. "Go, ninetales!" And my ninetales appeared.

"Sludge weezing!" The boy yelled at his weezing.

Black sludge came from the weezings mouth and came straight towards Tyranitar.

"Ninetales use flamethrower on that sludge! Tyranitar, use dark pulse!" I shouted.

Ninetales disolved the black sludge while Tyranitar sent Weezing and lickatongue shooting back into their owners.

"Tyranitar, headbutt!" And it sent them shooting into the sky.

Brock and Ash ran to the nets trying to cut them. I pulled out my knife and cut Pikachu's net. I went over to Brock and Typhlosion. I cut the net and hugged my pokemon. I looked over intothe basket of the hot air balloon. My eevee was in her cage, shaking. I got Typhlosion to break the lock that was on the cage. Eevee jumped out into my arms and started shaking widly.

"It's okay... it's okay," I whispered as I stroked her back.

"I can tell you really love your pokemon," Brock said as he stroked my ninetales.

I nodded my head. "They're part of my family."

* * *

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

"Good as new!" I said to eevee when I got her back from the nurse. I took my pokeballs and went to sit down.

"So Sam, where are you from?" Brock asked sitting next to me.

"I'm from Fort Tree," I said and I was about to explain my whole journey but I was cut off.

"Wow, that's a pretty far travel," He said.

"Yeah but it's worth it. Spending time away from home with my pokemon. Such a great pleasure," I told him. "And meeting new pokemon and people is always great. Speaking of which, I need to switch my pokemon." I got up leaving eevee to sleep. Brock followed me to the PC. I turned it on and called my uncle. "Hi Uncle!"

"Oh hi Sam! Where are you?" Uncle Oak asked me.

"I'm in Azalea Town," I replied.

"Is that Brock?" He asked.

I looked behind me and smile. "How do you know Brock?"

"Is that Professor Oak?" Ash came over to us.

"Oh hi Ash! How's pikachu?"

"Pikachu's doing great!" Ash answered. "Sam, is Professor Oak the one who got you started?"

I nodded. "He's my uncle and.."

"Wait, you're Gary's sister?" Ash exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes. "Unfortunatly, yes."

"But I thought you said you were from Fort tree," Brock said.

"She moved when she started her journey and hey, be nice to your brother," My uncle said. "He should be at Goldenrod by now. If you leave bright and early, maybe you could catch him."

"And I'll beat him this time," I mumbled. "Anyway, I need Charizard. I'll give you Ninetales."

"Oh, another pokemon I have to do research on?" He asked.

"Yes, this ones crazy. His flamethrower is beautiful!" I told him.

Brock and Ash gave us a confused look.

"I only catch pokemon who act different then the others except for eevee's," I explained as I put the ball under the transporter. The ball disappeared and a new ball appeared. This ball was brown and blue and contained my Charizard.

"I found that your Charizard is much more enthusiastic then others and it doesn't protect it's tail as much as it should," My uncle stated.

"Thanks Uncle Oak. I'll be on the move bright and early. Just call me on my pokegear," I said.

"Ash, there's a gym in Goldenrod. I think you and Brock should go with Sam tomorrow. Good night all!" And he turned off the PC.

* * *

"So, who's older?" Brock asked as he and Ash followed me out the door with eevee in my hands.

"He's older by 2 minutes but I started being friends with Pokemon first. My first pokemon ever was Pidgey. I bring my Pigeot everywhere. I never leave him with my uncle."

It was still dark out when we left. Brock had made breakfast for us, Eevee and Pikachu. And I gotta say, that boy can cook. We were trying to catch my brother before he left Goldenrod. I think he already beat the gym leader there but I didn't know for sure. I would though. I will beat the gym leader and my brother.

"Oh," I whispered as I looked into the distance. "That's the entrance to the city and that's my brother leaning on the post."

My brother looked at us. I could tell he was smiling and stood up. Waiting for us. I slowed down and glared at him. I couldn't say that I hated my brother. No, that would be wrong. He was... my rival. Yeah, that's it. We stopped infront of him.

"Hello sister," Gary said in a low voice.

"Hello brother," I mumbled.

"Ready for our rematch?" He asked.

"As always. And this time, I'll win,"

* * *

"This challenge uses 3 pokemon. It's 2 out of 3. I'll be the ref," Brock said on the side.

We were both facing each other on different sides of the field. I was looking down. I was nervous. I knew I couldn't win but I would give it my best. The sun wasn't up yet so I could use my Eevee.

"Begin!" Brock shouted.

"Go, Ariados!" Gary yelled as Ariados came from the ball.

"Come on Typhlosion!" I yelled as Typhlosion came out of his ball.

"Ariados, gunk shot!"

Ariados blew giant bubbles of poison at Typhlosion which he tried to dodge. He dodge most of them and got hit by the biggest one.

"Typhlosion, fire blast!" Typhlosion made a circle with the fire and threw it at Ariados. It hit directly causing a burn. "Now Typhlosion, finish it off with flamethrower!" Typhlosion, blew a flaming stream of fire which made Ariados faint.

"Ariados is unable to battle! Typhlosion wins!" Brock exclaimed bringing his arm up that was towards me. He gave a little smile at me and then put his arm down.

Gary growled. "Come back Ariados," He put Ariados' ball away.

"Good work Typhlosion. You can take a rest," And I sent Typhlosion back in his ball.

"Dodrio, get to work!" Gary shouted as his Dodrio came out of his ball.

"Come out Marshtomp!" I yelled as my Marshtomp came out.

"You didn't evolve it yet? HA, weak," Gary mumbled. "Dodrio, tri attack!"

"Marshtomp, muddy water!" I exclaimed but it was already too late. Marshtomp was hit by the attack and fainted.

"Marshtomp is unable to battle! Dodrio wins!" Brock said as he kind of looked at me with a face that said "You can do it."

"Nice try Marshtomp. Take a rest," And Marshtomp returned to his ball.

"I knew I could count on you Dodrio," Gary snorted as Dodrio returned to it's ball and took out another. "Hariyama!" And his fighting pokemon came out.

I was going to use Eevee but now I can't and Tyranitar is no match for Hariyama. Charizard just evolved and he's not going to win. Pigeot is no match either. He was taking down by a wobbufett!

"Well," I whispered to myself. "Here is goes," I gulped. "Eevee, get out there!" I yelled and Eevee went into a fighting position on the field.

Gary laughed. "You think that little thing is going to beat Hariyama? You got another thing coming!"

"We'll see about that," I mumbled. "Headbutt!"

Eevee's headbutt wasn't as hard as I expected. It didn't even do damage to Hariyama.

"Use secret power!" I yelled. The secret power this time was earthquake. It didn't do that much damage but it did a little.

"My turn?" Gary snorted. "Use karate chop!"

"Eevee dodge!" I said. Eevee dodged the attack and hit Hariyama with it's tail. It didn't hurt Hariyama but it confused him giving me just enough time to get my act together.

"Hyper beam!" I yelled. Eevee's hyper beam was huge and hit Hariyama directly in the stomach sending him flying back.

"Hariyama! Get up!" Gary growled.

"You shouldn't talk to your pokemon like that Gary," I snorted. "Eevee, use false swip!" Eevee scratched Hariyama 3 times and then something happened. Eevee began to glow and become bigger. Then, the glow faded and Eevee was no more but a Umbreon. I smiled. "Finish it off with shadow ball!" Umbreon's shadow ball knocked Hariyama out.

"Hariyama is unable to battle! Umbreon wins!" Brock exclaimed smiling.

"Yes! Umbreon we did it!" I yelled as Umbreon jumped into my arms and cuddled my face.

* * *

"The Goldenrod gym leader is hard to beat but with a good pokemon with fighting moves, you can beat her," Gary said to us.

"So she uses normal type I'm guessing?" I asked.

"Yeah, she does. Miltank is her strongest. I think your Tyranitar would be good against her," Gary replied as he started to leave towards the next town. "I'll be seeing you and when I do, Ash, you're next."

Ash laughed. "Not a chance Gary." And Gary went over a hill and we couldn't see him.

"Let's get to a pokemon center first and then we can go to the gym," Brock said as we headed into town.

"Ash, you can battle her first. I want to look around town and give my pokemon a break," I said as we went into a center. "I'll battle her tomorrow."

"Will you go your seperate way tomorrow?" Brock asked me.

"If you want me to" I replied with a small grin.

"Why don't you come with us?" Brock asked.

"I would love to," I replied.

Umbreon jumped out of my hands and looked at my belt. "You want to go in your ball?" I asked. Umbreon circled and jumped up to find her ball. I took out her ball. "Return Umbreon." She went back in her ball and I decided to take out my Pigeot. "Come on out!"

"Your Pigeot looks so healthy," Brock said as he examined Pigeot.

Pigeot puffed out his chest and cawed. I laughed and stroked Pigeot. "He's proud of what he is but I really need to train him some more."

"Speaking of training, I'd better train a little before battling the Gym Leader," Ash commented.

"There should be a patch of tall grass where you can train," I replied. "What pokemon do you have with you? If you have any fighting type, that would be good."

"I don't have any fighting type but I'll go see if there's any tall grass where I can find wild pokemon to battle," He said.

"okay, well, I'm going to go look around town for a bit," I stated.

"Mind if I come?" Brock asked.

"You sure can," I smiled.

I've actually been waiting for my time alone with Brock.

* * *

R&R.


End file.
